firefandomcom-20200223-history
Markham Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
Area served Located immediately north of Toronto in York Region, the Town of Markham is one of the fastest-growing municipalities in Ontario. According to the 2011 Canada Census, Markham has over 301,000 inhabitants in an area of 212.47 square kilometres, an increase of 15% since the 2006 Census. Originally a rural area with three separate villages (Markham, Thornhill and Unionville), the area has been extensively developed since the end of the Second World War. The northern portion of the town (north of Major Mackenzie Dr.) is still mostly rural, but much of it is earmarked for future development. Markham is home to the Canadian operations of several high-tech companies, including IBM, Apple and ATI. The financial service, construction and manufacturing sectors are also major employers. Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 9-1 - 7801 Bayview Ave. Built 1989 :Pumper 911 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/525/2x20F) (SN#302290) :Aerial 916 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF / Smeal (1750/300/40F/105') (SN#204201) Fire Station No. 9-2 - 10 Riviera Dr. Built 2003 :Pumper 921 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/450/20A/20B) (SN#708150) :Unit 920 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable air/light (SN#29076) Fire Station No. 9-3 - 2930 Major Mackenzie Dr. East Built 2010 :Pumper 931 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal :Aerial 9836 (Spare) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF / Smeal (1750/300/20A/20B/105') (SN#207201) Fire Station No. 9-4 - 7300 Birchmount Rd. Built 1980 :Pumper 941 - 1997 Spartan Baron / Dependable (1050/450) (SN#P294-1900-5000-97) :Spare 9806 - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T88-114) Fire Station No. 9-5 - 316 Main St., Unionville Built 1978 :Aerial 956 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2000/300/2x20F/105' rearmount) :Tanker 954 - 1991 Mack RB688S / Dependable (300/2000) (SN#PT-243-PTO-91-2000A) :Personnel Carrier 950 - 1993 Ford E350 / Thomas/MacNab :Spare 9853 - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 1092) Fire Station No. 9-6 - 5567 Fourteenth Ave. :Pumper 961 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/525/2x20F) (SN#301308) :Parade unit - 1949 Mercury M155 / Marsh pump :Parade unit - 1932 Chevrolet pump Fire Station No. 9-7 - 209 Main St., Markham Village Built 1985 :Pumper 971 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/525/2x20F) (SN#304290) :Pumper 9871 (Spare) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/525/2x20F) (SN#303190) :Parade unit - 1932 Rugby / Darley pump (425/?) (SN#10094) Fire Station No. 9-8 - 650 Bur Oak Ave. Built 2005 :Pumper 981 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#603120) :Pumper 9881 (Spare) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior pump (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1826) Fire Station No. 9-9 - 3201 Bur Oak Ave., Cornell Built 2012 : Pumper 991 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2000/500/2x20F) Markham Fire Training Centre - 438 John St. Assignment unknown :2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper On order :2014 ? / Smeal pumper :2014 ? / Smeal pumper :2014 ? / Smeal pumper :2014 ? / Smeal aerial :(These 2014 trucks will replace Pumpers 9871 and 9881, Aerial 9836 and one of Pumpers 911, 961 and 971.) Retired apparatus :1997 Spartan Gladiator / Dependable heavy rescue :1996 Spartan Baron / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P281-1050-500-96) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/200/110' rearmount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) :1994 Duplex D900 / Saulsbury pumper (1050/600) (Sold to Mulmur-Melancthon Fire Department) :1989 Pemfab S944A Royale / Thibault tower (1050/250/100' rearmount) :1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1988 Mack MR686S / Thibault pumper (1050/500/82' boom) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-125) (Sold to Whitestone Fire Department) :1982 Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (840/500/50' Thibault boom) (Sold to Burks Falls Fire Department) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / Almac tanker (450/1500) :1977 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1976 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (840/600) :1973 International CO / Thibault aerial (840/250/100') (SN#T73-139) (Sold to Humboldt Fire Department) :1972 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1971 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1965 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1962 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1961 Fargo / Local tanker (-/1000) :1949 Mercury / Marsh pumper (420/365) External links *Markham Fire Department *Markham Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 2727) Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus